


[Podfic] That Place in the Dark

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Harry Potter Podfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Harry, Curses, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Severus Snape has survived the war and the Dark Lord but he may not survive Harry Potter.Podfic of Dementordelta's story.





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Place In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466005) by [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). 



> Thanks to Dementordelta for giving permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Thanks to Jojo for beta-listening.
> 
> Recorded for ITPE 2018 for UstolemyNAME.
> 
> Re: That Foot Fetish tag: It's not a lot of foot fetish stuff, but that's how the smut starts out, and it kind of hits you out of left field so I figured I better tag for it.
> 
> This podfic comes with a SFW and a NSFW cover. You can download the NSFW version in the next chapter.

cover art by me

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/%5bHP%5d%20That%20Place%20in%20the%20Dark%20-%20SFW.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:53:11 | 75 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/%5bHP%5d%20That%20Place%20in%20the%20Dark%20-%20SFW.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:53:11 | 56 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [You Again](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ulRkaoYZYUlJoDJr7KhQK?si=w_fdVNWsTs66FrtOv_vXAQ) by Kate Havnevik. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


	2. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW cover version. Art by [Ponderosa](http://destiny.ponderosa121.com/), licensed as [Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/) under the Creative Commons license in September 2009. The picture was originally posted [on Dreamwidth](https://ponderosa.dreamwidth.org/20180.html) but can no longer be seen in that post. I was lucky enough to have downloaded it back in the day.

cover art by me, art by [Ponderosa](https://ponderosa.dreamwidth.org/20180.html)

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/%5bHP%5d%20That%20Place%20in%20the%20Dark%20-%20NSFW.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:53:11 | 74 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/%5bHP%5d%20That%20Place%20in%20the%20Dark%20-%20NSFW.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:53:11 | 56 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [You Again](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ulRkaoYZYUlJoDJr7KhQK?si=w_fdVNWsTs66FrtOv_vXAQ) by Kate Havnevik. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
